Patent document 1 discloses, as a refrigerant control valve apparatus, a technique where a rotor (i.e., a cross-section adjustment member in Patent document 1) is rotatably arranged at an inner portion of a housing. In Patent document 1, openings provided at an outer periphery of the rotor overlap ports (i.e., openings of connection pipes in Patent document 1) provided at the housing so that a flow of refrigerant is obtainable between an inner portion of the rotor and the ports.
In Patent document 1, the rotor is formed in a spherical form. An opening which opens along a rotational axis of the rotor and the plural openings for the ports disposed at an outer wall surface in the spherical form are provided at the rotor.
Patent document 2 discloses a technique where a tubular rotor (i.e., a valve body in Patent document 2) is rotatably arranged at an inner portion of a housing. In an apparatus disclosed in Patent document 2, a first fluid passage and a second fluid passage are provided at the housing so as to be arranged next to each other in a circumferential direction of the rotor (i.e., arranged overlapping each other in a direction along a rotational axis of the rotor). In addition, a third fluid passage is provided at the housing so as to open in the direction along the rotational axis. An opening is provided at the rotor so as to open in the direction along the rotational axis, the opening being constantly in communication with the third fluid passage. An opening for controlling a flow of refrigerant relative to the first and second fluid passages is also provided at the rotor.
Based on setting of a rotation position of the rotor in the aforementioned construction, a state where, while one of the first and second fluid passages is closed, the refrigerant flows to the other of the first and second fluid passages and a state where, while the first fluid passage is closed, an amount of refrigerant flowing through the second fluid passage is reduced are obtainable.